Origins of Mossflower
by MBosco
Summary: Many tales are told of Mossflower Country, Salamandastron and the famous Abbey of Redwall. But how did Salamandastron become the ancestral home of badgers and how did Mossflower country become the peaceful society it is known as today. Listen now as an aged friar tells the tale, the most ancient of tales.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Woodlands

Alexander, the old mouse sat in a big stuffed armchair near the fire on the hearth of Great Hall in Redwall Abby. Outside the summer storm gusted and drenched all with a torrential downpour. No one was bothered though for inside the abbey, creatures of all ages from the youngest dibben, the baby creatures, to the oldest elder, were warm inside. It was evenings like these that were given to story telling and listening and the aged mouse Alexander was a master of the telling. As everyone quieted down, he looked over his glasses with a smile and began his tale. "We have heard the tales of Salamandastron's Badgerlords and of Redwall's famed warriors but what of before either were as we know them? How did the mountain of hares and badgers become just that? And what was it before that? Listen now, my children and my friends, to the story of the very first badgerlord, he whose name was lost in time until recently when Lord Corgin unearthed several collapsed tunnels within Salamandastron, finding a whole new wealth of knowledge which he has kindly sent to us as well. Listen to the tale of Mossflower, for which our country was named for his heroism. The story begins many leagues to the east of here in lands that have not been heard from in a score of score season ago."

As a young badger, Mossflower was often mocked by other creatures his age but it never really bothered him. He was of an easy temperament, devoting everything of himself to the task at hand. His father Ironstripe was the blacksmith and one of the elders of the town they lived in. When Mossflower was of age, he began to take over his father's forge while the elder badger focused on the affairs of the town itself. It was in this first season that badgers became known for their warrior spirit for an army of vermin came out of the cold north and demanded that the town become their slaves. It was then that Ironstripe and Mossflower began to forge swords and axes, spears and shields, maces and daggers as well as suites of armor. When the vermin came, they met the able bodied folk of the town well armed and ready to fight. After a bloody battle, the vermin were driven away or slain but so were many of the towns folk. Many of the townsfolk were slain as well and those who remained could not bear to live there anymore. Ironstripe had been mortally wounded and charged his son to lead the townsfolk that remained away to a better life to the west. Mossflower swore to do so and his father died in his arms. It is here, after the departure of the townsfolk from their old home in the middle of a cold winter, that the tale truly picks up.

Mossflower stood on the frozen shore of the great dark lake. Behind him, the group of refugees from their town were breaking camp, packing up tents and blankets and putting out fires with buckets of snow. The young badger's oldest friends, a hare and a mole, marched up beside him. The hare, a certain Dornigan, or just Dorny, shielded his eyes from the reflection of the midmorning sun and said, "Well Mossy old boy, this looks like a great flippin body o' water eh, wat. Hark now isn't that an island I see away out yonder, probably as close to the center o' the lake as can be figured, wat."

The mole, named Loaby, shielded his eyes to look as well but, being a mole and not having the keenest of eyesight, said with a shake of his velvety head, "Her, oi baint seein' a thing, maister Dorn. Oi supposes I'll harf to take e word for et tho. Weem's abut rea'y to go, zur Moss. Just awaiten on yer h'order"

Mossflower nodded his great stripy head and shifted the sword belted on his waste and the shield that was slung across his broad back before rumbling in his deep base voice, "Very well, gentlemen. Let's get moving. I don't think we have far to go now. I feel as though we are nearing a safe place to stay. The land is becoming more wooded and I'm sure we can find areas to grow crops and fish as well."

The sun rose above them as they continued north and west around the great lake. Nobody asked Mossflower where they were going or how he knew then they would get their though rumors of how he did abounded. Some whispered that Ironstripe had told him where to go before he died. Others said the elder badger was speaking to his son in dreams from beyond the Gates of Dark Forest. Still others simply trusted Mossflower's judgment and natural instincts as a leader. Since they had left the village, they had met no danger whether from vermin or terrible weather and this was attributed all to Mossflower. The young badger himself didn't truly believe this but if moral was kept at a high then he didn't truly mind. For another fortnight they continued to travel and when spring began to bloom, Mossflower began to feel satisfied that hey had reached a place to settle. Now all he wished was a place to build. Stopping on the edge of a meadow, Mossflower spread his arms wide and said, "Here, my friends is where we can settle. The soil is good and the forest can provide wood to build with. Here, on the edge of the forest, I wish to build a castle that can be a place to rally and defend should more vermin threaten us."

The crowed cheered and families began to spread around, mice, moles, hedgehogs, other badgers, otters and squirrels spread around but never went very far. Dornigan and Loaby stayed with Mossflower, who sat on a chunk of red sandstone. They were silent for several moments before Mossflower said, "Tell me, Loaby, do you think that somewhere nearby could be a good place to quarry sandstone like this hunk here?"

Loaby scratched his velvety head with a large and powerful digging claw and said, "Oh aye, zur Moss. Moi ol' gaffer cud. He be vury knowledgeable abut such tings. Oi'l go a see ifn he'm could look abut." and he paused suddenly before pointing towards a group of small spiky haired creatures that were gathered in the meadow and said, "Mayhaps them beastier'll know such tings, zur Moss."

Mossflower stood to his foot and began to stride over to the creatures. They were shrews and they wore bandanas of bright colors on their heads and they wielded a variety of weapons such as slings, short slim bladed rapiers and spiked cudgels. As Mossflower approached, one strode forward. "Ahoy. My name's Logalog and I'm the chieftain of the GUOWS. That's Guerilla Union Of Woodland Shrews. Welcome. We've been hoping someone would move into the area. The only other creatures are a colony of otters on the river to the north and a court of squirrels in the thickest part to the north east. With more woodlanders moving in we hope that it will deter vermin from trying to move in and cause trouble."

Mossflower shook the tiny proffered paw and said, "I'm glad to hear it, friend Logalog. Tell me it there anywhere nearby that we can quarry stone. I was thinking of building a castle here that all the woodlanders can come to incase of invasion." The shrew chieftain nodded his head vigorously and pointed to the northeast. "Over that way there is a great patch of dirty ground on the other side of a river. The closer you get to it, the more frequent of these chunks of sandstone become. I'm sure your mole friends can help with the quarrying and the otters and hedgehogs could build some barges to help as well. I'll put the word around the area and see who else is willing help. I'm sure that the otter skipper Craig and squirrel king Varen will be eager to meet you."

Mossflower thanked him greatly and shook his diminutive paw again. Loglog bid them farewell for the time being, saying that he would be back before long. Loaby trundled off to find his folk and ask them about it helping build he castle. By the time the sun went down on that first day, Mossflower and Dornigan sat around a fire, a small cauldron of vegetable soup and gnawed on hard traveling biscuits. Dornigan toyed with the hard piece of bread rather discontentedly before saying, "I say, Moss ol' thing, do you think there could be a possibility that we may get some decent vittles since we have found your paradise, wot? This biscuit is beginning to simply stick in my gullet, wot."

Mossflower smiled at his old friend. "Yes, Mate. Since it's spring, I'm sure we'll be able to plant crops and this autumn will mark our first harvest. You only have to wait a few months." The hare looked almost despairingly as he dunked the very hard piece of bread into the soup in order to try and soften it. Suddenly, a hooded and cloaked figure came out of the darkness and stood on the edge of firelight, observing the two beasts. Mossflower slowly stood, putting his paw to his sword. Dornigan pretended to not notice, munching the biscuit as his other hand slowly strayed towards his billed pike. Mossflower spoke in a friendly voice and said, "Good eve to you, friend. Please step into the light and have a seat by the fire. The winter is not yet far enough gone for all its chill to have left the night air."

The figure stepped forward again and pulled back his cowl. It was a tall mouse and from the folds of his cloak poked the hilt of a sword. "Hello. My name is Marcus the Warrior and I and my tribe live to the north. Welcome to the woodlands. If you need help with anything, my tribe and I are very willing to help you, sir Badger."

Mossflower stood and proffered his powerful paw, shaking that of Marcus the warrior and saying heartily, "I am Mossflower and the new comers are those I have lead from the south east after our town was destroyed by a vermin horde. I thank you very much for your kind welcome, Marcus the warrior." The mouse smiled and sat down on a stump and accepted the bowl of vegetable soup and piece of biscuit. As he ate, Mossflower told in full the tale of his tribe and their troubles and travels. When he finished, Marcus stood and handed the wooden bull back and saying, "I thank you for the food, my friend. I have heard from the shrews in the area that you wish to build a castle of red sandstone. I would like to offer our help. A fortification such as that would be welcome indeed. I would expect the visit of the local chieftains early tomorrow. They are all good beasts and willing to help when and where they can so long as you do not mean trouble."

Mossflower shook the mouse's sturdy paw with his own massive one and thanked him profusely again. Then, the warrior mouse strode out into the night and Mossflower and Dornigan wrapped themselves in cloaks and blankets near the dying fire to get some sleep for the remainder of the night.

Far to the west, over a range of mysterious mountains on the western cost of the land, single mountain that had once been a dangerous volcano stood. Though it was destined to be the home of many badger lords and ladies, it was now the mountain home of legion upon legion of vermin lead by the most foul and evil rat ever to walk the earth. Diabolist had began his younger days as a sea rat, starting as an oar slave but had been freed after he had killed one of his slavers, impressing the captain of the ship. From there he become a fighting rat, using all the ruthless skill and cunning in his possession to rise through the ranks until he challenged the captain of the ship and killed him in a duel, taking command of it. After a few more seasons of raiding and destroy coastal settlements and other ships, Diabolist saw the mountain and longed for such a place to hoard all that he had pillaged and plundered from other beasts. Putting in to sure there, he went to the mountain and using the slaves of his ship, he began to excavate. As the season had gone on, he had gathered more sea rats and corsairs as well as mercenaries from the coastal lands as well. For many seasons any that put out from the mountain were under Diabolist's command and always returned, bringing fresh slaves and plunder to the warlord. In return, they received their provisions and rewards from him. Those mercenaries on land did the same and he ruled the country as well as the seas for leagues upon leagues around. But, as it is with any evil creature who has power and control, Diabolist craved more control, beyond the mountains to the east, he wished to have more and planned to eventually send an army around the mountains and enslave and conquer any in the woodlands beyond.

Mossflower was eating a bowl with fruit in it when he saw a party of figures coming towards him. The shrew chieftain Logalog, the mouse warrior Marcus were accompanied by three other figures - a squirrel, an otter and a hedgehog. Placing his half finished meal to the side, the big male badger stood. Logalog motioned towards his companions and said, "You already met Marcus. This is Skipper Craig, Squirrel King Varen and this is Morgo Spikeback. He's the head of a large family of hedgehogs. Mates, this is the big badger I told you about, Mossflower."

The big burly otter strode forward and proffered a scared and tattooed paw, "Harhar. Call me Skip, mate. My crew and I are ready an; eager to help fairy your stone and get this grand ol' castle of yours built. Why we all haven't thought o' this before boggles me."

The Squirrel king, no small beast himself, strode forward. He wore no crown but a beret with a red feather sticking out and a ring on his right forelimb. Proffering his sturdy paw, he shook the badgers own heartily. "Welcome to the woodlands, Mossflower. We are always happy to have new neighbors in the area. There is safety in numbers after all."

Last of all, the big hedgehog strode forward. He was a fine looking beast with ribbons tied around his head spikes and a javelin in his left paw. He shook he badgers paw and said, "Well met indeed, Mossflower. I'm Morgo Spikeback." and stepped back. The morning was spent planning the building of a great fortress on the edge of the meadow. Varen had brought pen and parchment to make blueprints on while Skipper Craig and Morgo planned the building of six barges and Loaby, who had just walked up with a mole covered in silver-gray fur, discussed the quarrying plans with Mossflower. By noon, the plan was well laid out. The Moles and hedgehogs would work on the quarrying and cutting of the stone, the otters and shrews would use the barges to transport the stone down the river where the squirrels and mice would use wagons to transport it to the building sight. Others of the woodland creatures would be building scaffolding and marking out the areas where the castle would be erected. The wagons would be pulled by Mossflower and the other badgers in the group. There were around ten all told, three families of big tough beasts. After lunch, all the refugees gathered together and Mossflower introduced the local chieftains, Logalog, Marcus, Skipper Craig, King Varen and Morgo Spikeback. "These are our new friends who have promised to help us settle into the area and also build our safe haven in case of danger and trouble."

A cheer came from the newcomers to the woodlands and they surged forward, slapping backs, shaking paws and outright embracing in some cases. Mossflower shook each of the chieftains' paws again and thanked them. As they settled back down, squirrels, otters, mice, shrews and hedgehogs came out of the woods with food on their shoulders and began to cook a huge meal for everyone, a feast that would feed both the refugees and those who were already local in the areas. Fires were lit and the moles constructed stone ovens of mud and slates to cook things in. It wasn't long before wonderful smells filled the air. By the time the sun was down, the woodlanders were gathered in groups and eating the good food, laughing and singing songs together. Far into the night they ate and drank and sang until the youngest ones and the oldest ones began to fall asleep from fatigue.

The following morning, all able bodied beasts set to it with a will. Shrews, Otters, Hedgehogs and Moles headed towards the river to build the barges while the squirrels and mice began working on the wagons. The badgers went with to cut down trees and haul them to where they needed to go for both wagons and barges. Mossflower knew that it would be several days before either the barges or the wagons were ready but the work felt good. One of the badger families had taken care of him as they traveled, giving him food and care. It was an old badger and badger mum, Urthlos and Reeta Brock and their daughter Donna Brock. Mossflower and Donna had gotten quite close during their travels.


	2. Chapter 2: Construction Begins

The rat warlord Diabolist looked upon the two groups of commanders. On the one side were the captains in his fleet and on the other were the warlords of his army. They were a diverse group, made up of rats, weasels, ferrets, stoats, foxes, martins and even a great raven who lead a large army of ravens, rooks and crows. After silently observing them, Diabolist turned to his army warlords, each in command of no less than a hundred but no more than four hundred beasts, and said to them, "Who can tell me what lays beyond the eastern mountains? Have any of you ever travelled that far?" Most of the hoard commanders remained silent but a six stepped forward, including the great raven named Bloodclaw. With a lowed caw, the big black bird said, "I and my host have flown over those mountains and in the country around. There is a plain for some leagues and then a great woodland. Beyond that, I do not know, Lord. I know not what lays in the woodlands or if any dwell on the plains."

The rat lord nodded his head slowly, pondering this before motion to the second in the line, a large burly pine martin. The martin, whose name was Drigger, bowed low and said, "We came from the plains beyond those mountains, my army and I. When we left there was nothing on the plains. That was a score of seasons ago though, and who knows who or what may have settled since then." Diabolist nodded and before motioning Drigger back and the next beast forward. The third was a Weasel with stark black fur. He was slim and wiry in build but the cunning behind his eyes was undeniable and worthy of both caution and fear. His name was Coalfur and he said, "I once roamed those woodlands and the plains beyond them. There were many beasts in the forests. A court of squirrels and a clan of river otters as well as tribes of shrews, roaming hedgehogs and mice. I was but an infant at the time my Lord but the country was lush and the creatures gentle if I recollect. They would be easy to rule."

The other three, a fox named Redbone and two rat brothers named Gorerogue and Dredge, told similar stories. When all that there was to be said was said, Diabolist said to the captains of his fleet, "Go and prepare your ships for a voyage. There are still merchant and colonial vessels to be taken and they do no wait for you. By dawn tomorrow, any sea rat or corsair who is left on this shore will be executed." Within moments not a single ship captain was left. Turning to the warlords that were remaining, Diabolist said, "Bonegrip, come forward." A very large ferret came forward and bowed. "I will go and conquer the lands to the east. I will enslave them will leave another worthy beast in charge of that area. They will be my count in that area. Now Drigger, Dredge, Gorerogue, Coalfur, Bloodclaw and Redbone and a dozen others will bring their armies and come with me. The rest of you will stay here and keep my mountain safe. You, Bonegrip, will be the steward of this mountain. Keep my kingdom safe and know that I will return some day."

Diabolist picked the other horde commanders carefully before dismissing them to prepare their hordes. With bows, they each left, leaving the rat warlord to himself. For the first time in many seasons, Diabolist felt the exhilaration that he used to feel before a great campaign. Allowing himself a rare smile, he stood and strode over to a large locked cabinet behind his obsidian throne. Taking a key, he unlocked the cabinet and swung it open. Inside were many implements of war and pieces of armor. He took down and examined several of the weapons before focusing on a sword. It resembled a long bladed gladius with the tang sheathed in bone and the pummel in the shape of a snarling rat. It had been the sword he had used in his rise to power. Sheathing it, he set it aside and selected his armor, bow and a halberd and set them aside. It had been far too long since the lesser creatures of the world had felt the fear of Diabolist, King of the Mountain.

As the great horde of diabolist prepared to march, the building of the great castle was underway. Barges transported the great sandstone blocks down the river to where a great caravan of carts took them and transported them to where the foundations of the building was being laid. Moles had dug out where the foundation would be laid while the hedgehogs had laid it block by block using cranes rigged by the squirrels. As the foundation was being laid, a section of the earth fell away, revealing a rough tunnel that led ever deeper into the earth. A party of moles, hedgehogs and mice took shoring timbers began to explore the tunnel, propping up areas of the tunnel where the building would be or where the ceilings and walls of the tunnel looked or felt weaker. It was some time before they came down to a great cavern and a lake. Throughout the cavern, the sound of dripping trickling were constantly heard. Holding a torch high, Marcus the Warrior mouse strode out and looked around the great cavern and said, "What do you think Loaby? Is this cavern directly beneath the building sight?"

The mole wrinkled his snout as he shuffled around. "No zurr Marcus. Oi be a'thinkin' that it be sloitly to the nort' of wer' the foundation is bein' a'laid. We'm shud still be safe tur build." A sigh of relief was audible from many of the creatures. Marcus motioned toward the cavern entrance and said, "Right. Back to the top, you lot. I'm sure we'll find some use for this great tunnel but until then, there is still plenty of work to do on the surface." As they made their way back up, they placed the remainder of their shoring timbers in places where there was great distance between two of the timbers they had set on the way down, simply to ensure the safety of the tunnel and, therefore, the ground above.

Mossflower pulled mightily on a great cart of red sandstone blocks, wheeling it to a place next to several others. They were all set in place waiting for the building itself to begin. The last few blocks of the foundation had to be very carefully set and locked into place do to the hole that had been found in the earth. Straitening and stretching his powerful back, Mossflower watched as three hedgehogs and two moles carefully locked the very last block into place, fixing it there with the expertly cut groves and ridges as well as with mortar. As the last block slammed into place, a great cheer went up from the creatures around. It had taken many weeks but the foundation had been laid. It was a massive square on the land and must have looked very strange to the birds. Since the day was less than half over, the construction of the outer walls began. Scaffolding was quickly erected and the cranes were reposition and the carts were moved to convenient places and the great sandstone blocks began to be placed. The very first layer was placed in groves that were several inches deep and the bottom of the groves were patterned and laid with mortar so that the blocks would not slide. It was formed into two layers around eight feet apart between which rocks and sand would be placed when the walls of blocks were finished. Because of many willing hands, the work progressed quite quickly and the walls grew quickly as well. When the sun went down and the moon rose, it stared down upon the outlines of a wall that were still being built up and were also being filled with stones and sand.

Mossflower sat around a warm fire with the family of Urthlos Brock. They communed happily, eating good food, drinking good drink and joking and talking together of the progress that had been made on their castle. During the course of the meal, Urthlos looked at Mossflower, who sat close to Donna, and smiled. "Tell me young Mossflower, where do you plan to live when this castle is built?" Mossflower hadn't thought of that. Swallowing a large mouthful bread and cheese and clearing his throat, he said to the elder badger, "I'm not quite sure, Urthlos. I haven't really thought about that. I suppose I could live in the castle but I don't think I would feel comfortable with that. Rulers live in castles and I have no desire to be a ruler." Smiling fondly, Urthlos said, "You lead all of us from the lands to the south and west and you did so well. Though you do not wish to lead perhaps that is your fate, to lead and to protect and, yes Mossflower, even to rule. But who knows. There are many seasons ahead of us and only time will bring us the answer to this." Mossflower nodded in agreement but the idea unsettled him. Suddenly, Dornigan and Loaby walked up next to him and the lanky hair said, "I say, ol' lad, some of the shrew scouts who have been keeping an eye on the jolly old borders say that a rather largish group of hares are makin' there way in this direction, wot. Should we sound the call to arms and all that?" Standing quickly, Mossflower grabbed his sword and said, "No, Dorni. Go and quietly tell the chieftains that we have company. Do not cause any alarm or fear. Allow the rest of these creatures to remain enjoying the evening. If we need to, we can send someone back for reinforcements and to have the unarmed take cover in the forests."

The garrulous hare nodded and slipped away. Fairly quickly, two score shrews, a score of squirrels, as many otters and two score of mixed creatures, hedgehogs, mice, moles and even a pawful of badgers had gathered on the edge of the sandstone square. Out of the darkness came a low halloo. "I say, all you chaps. We heard rumor of a great whopping sandstone fort being built here abouts. Is there any need of some extra paws and brave warriors beasts to help with construction and security and all that jolly old nonsense, wot?" Out of the darkness stepped a tall, sandy-furred hair with an elegant broadsword on his right hip and a body shield slung on his back. In his hand was a great yew warbow and from under the shield poked dozens of goose feathered arrows. He and Mossflower looked one another up and down before the hare said, "Zounds but you're a big fellow, aren't you old lad? My name is Alexander Holmin and I'm the jolly old colonel of this regiment of hares. There are six hundred of us all told, not counting the ladyfolk and infants. What is your name, sah?"

Mossflower offered his hefty paw and said, "I'm Mossflower. I'm sorry but travel has not given much trust in others at a first meeting. Tell your folk to hunker down for the night and we can official meet in the morning." Alexander nodded his head and waggled his ears. "Completely understood sir. Caution is the better part of valor and all that. I will see you in the morning. No doubt you'll seem even bigger then. Good night, Master Mossflower." "Good night, Colonel Holmin."


End file.
